Miraculous Spider-Man
by cornholio4
Summary: Peter goes to Paris on an exchange student program, he is asked by Nick Fury to study the Miraculous Heroes. What happens when he ends up meeting and falling for Marinette? Peter/Marinette.
1. Prologue

" _My name is Peter Parker; at a field trip to a lab I was bitten by a genetically altered spider and gained amazing power. However a few days later I came across a robbery at a local deli and was feeling a bit too afraid to do anything. Later I found out my Uncle Ben had been at the Deli at the time and he paid the price with his life. To honor his memory I decided I will never let fear or selfishness stops me from interfering when I am needed and for the past 6 months I have been the Amazing Spider-Man!_ "

Midtown School of Science & Technology and the classes were let out for the day, Peter Parker a brown haired fifteen year old boy in a dark blue shirt and jeans was excitedly going through the corridors as there were mutterings and various students and even teachers were checking out something on their phones.

Peter smirked when he listened to what they were talking about; he had put together a video of hi as his crime fighting vigilante alter ego Spider-Man outwitting different criminals (footage taken from the news videos on YouTube) and knocking them out. It was set to him performing a cover of the original theme of America's Funniest Home Videos He had the video uploaded on his phone discretely during lunch as he didn't have time before then.

Things were exciting for him: he was chosen for an exchange student program; he was managing to get his double life down for the moment and his Aunt May didn't know about his double life. He then got a message from his Aunt May on his phone. He then answered it:

 **Mr Glass is here; wanting to speak to you Peter.**

Peter's eyes widened reading it; she was actually talking about Colonel Nick Fury Jr: the Director of the worldwide anti-terrorist organization SHIELD and son of World War II hero Sergeant Nick Fury Sr. 3 weeks after he started going out as Spider-Man, Fury found him and decided to help him out.

He was given a new suit and improved versions of his Web-Shooters to replace the homemade ones he had been using before; plus he was being given weekly training sessions. Apparently SHIELD wanted to keep an eye on up and coming Superheroes and if they prove themselves to be competent enough then they will be given a free pass from them to continue going out.

Every week he would be going to sessions to help him learn how to fight, his Aunt May was told that he was interning at the IT department at a company and Fury under the alias of 'Mr Glass' was his supervisor.

Originally he was going to go out as Spider-Man after school but he guessed it could wait; he then went to start going to the direction of the apartment building where he lived with Aunt May.

*PB*

At the living room at the Parker's apartment, May Parker a brown haired woman was serving meat loaf to Nick Fury who was an aging bald headed man in a goatee and an eyepatch over his left eye. He was wearing a red business suit. "No offense Mrs Parker but this tastes terrible, plus I feel naked out of my black coat... I don't feel like a super spy in this; I feel like a used car salesman..." Fury muttered to May shaking her head.

"Still not certain where I am in this life Peter has gotten himself into; Fury. I know why he is doing this and that he has these powers but it still makes me a bit hard coping. One night he came in through the window and popped himself on his bed still in his suit. I heard him screaming when he awoke the next morning and realized this. " May sighed as Fury tried not to hurl as he took another bite of the meat loaf.

"Why not let him know that you know Mrs Parker; you are his guardian and you should have a say in it." Fury stated and May shook her head.

"A part of me wants to tell him but I just feel that I should wait until he is ready to let me know; I want him to trust me on this; hopefully its before he is 18 and you have him join up with those fancy Avengers..." May muttered, she was well aware that when Peter came of age Fury planned to offer him a spot in the Avengers. The Avengers were a famous superhero team put together by SHIELD to deal with an alien invasion years ago.

She knew Peter would be interested as he as a fanboy of superheroes; especially the field leader Captain America.

"So you are sure you would be willing to go along with this; you and I will be keeping an eye on him." Fury asked and May nodded as they heard the door being opened. They got into their positions.

Peter then went through and May asked how his day at school went; Peter said it went well and he was looking forward to the exchange program. May said that she had to go check on something in the kitchen.

After going away and shutting the door Fury smirked at him, " _We got laughs from coast to coast_... You never cease to amaze me Parker and trust me; after everything I have been through in my career it has become damn near impossible to amaze me." Fury told him with a laugh.

"So you got a mission for me and does it really have anything to do with the exchange program, wait you didn't set it up for me did you?" Peter accused with a frown; he was a bright boy who was able to fix and build machines out of broken old machines. So he didn't think he would have earned it if he only got this opportunity due to outside interference.

"You being chosen had nothing to do with us, we are only going to alter it so we can choose where you are sent to if you want to go on this mission. It involves studying other teen Heroes" Fury clarified putting Peter at ease. He then grew excited at the prospect of other teen heroes out there.

"So why not give it to the Avengers or another agent?" Peter asked and Fury shook his head making Peter confused.

"We have agents and task forces on different assignments; plus we kind of lucked on you since I found where you lived. Remember the main reason why I can take care of your case personally is because Manhattan has the Triskellion. Plus this needs a delicate touch that should be done by another Teen hero." Fury explained and Peter thought it made sense.

The Triskellion was the tower headquarters of SHIELD and the Avengers; was located in the Upper Bay of Manhattan; Peter then asked what was the mission.

"Ever heard the legends of the Miraculous?" Fury asked and Peter shook his head with a puzzled expression. Miraculous was an adjective so it didn't sound like it could be referring to a person or power.

"Basically different objects infused with great powers and each one has a Kwami; ancient beings who can transform the bearers of the Miraculous into Superheroes. In fact they along with Thor and Hercules may perhaps be the earliest Superheroes this planet had. The Most powerful are the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous." Fury explained making Peter about to laugh out loud.

"So do they give the bearers powers of flying about and coughing up hairballs?" Peter joked and Fury gave him a serious look making Peter sit back a bit.

"Anyway apparently the legends go that whoever has both of them can make a wish; from what we can tell the only other objects that can compare to the powers of both of them together would be a Cosmic Cube or the 6 Infinity Stones." Fury continued, "Anyway this guy who is now calling himself Hawk Moth got ahold of one of the Miraculous and he had been using it to turn citizens into bad guys; two teens have the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous and for the past year have been fighting him all the way in Paris." Fury finished and then faced Peter.

Peter was trying to picture someone calling himself Hawk Moth; probably a guy with a moth's face and hawk wings. "So Aunt May is fine with us going to Paris?" Peter asked feeling a bit hesitant and Fury gave a quick nod.

New York will probably be fine as there is heroes like Luke Cage out there and all the villains he have fought before are still in prison. Wondering if he could find other crime in Paris as well as an official team up; he had his mind made.

"So Spider-Man is going to Texas!" Peter stated standing up making a dramatic pause. Fury then looked at him before bursting into laughter to Peter's confusion. Fury shook his head at him when he calmed down and Peter's eyes widened.

 **This is basically a remake of an earlier story I did, Peter will be a mix of his Ultimate and MCU selves. The Stark suit is provided by Fury and for gadgets it only has heads up display and web shooters plus the size fitting. Peter will be more of a Cap fanboy like in the main Marvel Universe and Fury has his mentor from the Ultimate comics, cartoon and upcoming Far From Home movie.**


	2. Airport

**Sorry fri the short length, i wanted to get this out so i can think of other projects and get more diess for this story.**

Soon enough the day came when they would be going to the airport, Peter and May had went by taxi and gone out with their luggage. "You know Mr Glass always complains to me about underfunded the IT department is; surprised they could afford to give us these." Peter told May nervously about the hearing aid devices they had been given by Fury, but she just rolled her eyes.

They were SHIELD devices that pretty much translated whatever they hear into English and whatever they said into the language of whoever they were speaking to. Peter looked around as they entered the busy airport but could not help but think the staff were giving him knowing looks.

Suddenly his phone went off and he answered the message from Fury:

 **Forgot to tell you; we have SHIELD personnel working at the airport for your flight. To make sure your stuff goes through without being checked and your equipment being discovered.**

"Would have been nice to know Mr Glass..." Peter muttered to himself as they got check in at the desk after going through the line. The woman at the desk, Peter could not help but notice the edge of a silver badge in her pocket. The woman noticed and gave him a nod.

They went and sat down to wait for their flight; Peter then noticed sitting next to him was a rotund Asian boy his age sitting next to him. He was reading a Majestia comic book and wearing a Lego Movie shirt. The boy noticed him and asked "So where are you heading? I am heading off to Paris for an exchange student program." The boy asked curiously.

"Well I am off to Paris for the same reason, Peter Parker from Midtown." Peter replied making the boy amazed at the coincidence.

"Well I'm Ganke Lee from Brooklyn Visions; you may know us as the school your school embarrassed at the last Academic Decathlon. I am not on the team myself but afterwards, complaining about the loss was all the team could talk about for quite a long while." The boy called Ganke told Peter and they both shared a laugh.

"So you like superheroes? Heard about any in Paris?" Peter asked looking at the comic book; he looked at the dossier on Ladybug and Cat Noir but was wondering if he had another perspective from someone else.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, heard about them but i don't know much about them. Basically just local heroes like that Spider guy we have in New York. Not anything major like the Avengers." Ganke responded and Peter was silent at the comment about Spider-Man just being a low key hero.

Technically he was not wrong but there was nothing wrong with being a friendly neighborhood hero, was there?

Then they saw their flight being called and they both said goodbye to eachother while going to their respective guardians.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was busy at work at her family's bakery; as part of a student exchange program Max and Kim were chosen to be going to different schools themselves. Max would be going to Australia while Kim would be going to another city in France.

Their class would be getting 2 boys from New York called Peter and Ganke; and Marinette was busy wanting to make cakes for their first day in class to make them feel welcome. She had looked up English phrases so she could spell out a welcoming phrase on them.

She had been going through a lot in the week; she had seen this movie on the TV about a stalker who knew someone's schedule by heart and she kind of realized the way she obsessed over Adrien was kind of the same way. She decided she could cut it back by ripping up the copy she kept of his schedule as well as taking down several of her posters of him.

She didn't plan on giving up on Adrien, but she could do well to not be obsessing over him any chance she got.

For now she would focus on making their new temporary classmates feel welcome; should not be too hard unless they had too much exposure to Chloe and her behavior...

 **Ned from the MCU is basically Ganke, un the Comixolgoy original Spidey: School's Out which was inspired by MCU Spidey they just had Ganke having Ned's role.**


	3. Arrival

Peter had never been on a plane before so he was kind of nervous; he basically sat and paid attention to the in flight movies. They were Snatch and Grab (apparently was the only movie role of a radio talk show host that starred in a stupid sitcom as a teen from what May told him), I Forgot What You Did Last Summer and Bob's Burgers the Movie. He fell asleep after that but then May told him that they were close to landing.

Peter was growing anxious as he saw the plane landing; He had never been outside of the state before, let alone outside of the country. "We will be representing our country as well as your school Peter but don't worry about it; think of the monuments that we can go to like the Eiffel Tower." May told Peter and he calmed down a bit.

Soon they landed and Peter and May stepped out with the rest of the people there, there was a woman in a business suit with a sign that said she was waiting for them as well as Ganke and his parents. Peter and Ganke shared a nod recognizing each other.

"Welcome to our beloved city; you will be staying at the La Grand Paris Hotel owned by Paris's very own Mayor Andre Bourgeois." The Woman greeted both families as she was showing them a limo for their transport.

They went in and the bus started going on their journey. Not long before they reached the Hotel; they saw through the window was a large beam of circular light through the sky.

"That is probably the Lucky Charm powers of one half of Paris' own duo of Superheroes Ladybug; fixing the collateral damage done in her fight with the latest Villain." The woman explained and Peter looked on in awe, so Ladybug could fix any damage caused in her fights? Perhaps if more heroes had that kind of power when there would be less need of Damage Control which was a construction and insurance company which specializes in dealing with collateral damage from superhero fights.

If he could he would be able to get some less criticism from that newspaper publisher turned shock jock J. Jonah Jameson.

"So much for getting away from those costumed weirdoes..." snarked Ganke's dad which made Ganke and Peter frown a bit. They just focused again on the beam of light that they could see through the window. It soon disappeared.

Peter was wondering how often does Ladybug and Cat Noir go out on patrol, Fury did entrust him to see what he can find out. Still in the back of his mind he was a bit scared of spying on fellow Heroes for a spy agency, perhaps all he can make sure is that they are trustworthy heroes and leave it at that.

"So Peter; when we get back to New York do you want to see about being friends? Back in Brooklyn; my best bro is Miles and I am sure he would be willing to hang out sometime." Ganke offered and Peter was stunned that Ganke was making this offer to a boy he barely knew. He didn't have many students at the school that he would consider friends.

They arrived at the hotel and it was one of the fanciest looking buildings that Peter had ever seen; especially when they were led inside. There was a man in a suit who led them to their rooms.

Peter and May were led into theirs and was awestruck by the size; the wallpaper and the big TV they had. "I am pretty sure this sitting room is the size of our apartment back home in Queen..." May joked and Peter gave a small laugh but he had to agree. They found where their rooms would be and then began unpacking their stuff.

They looked around and Peter was stunned to see they had TVs in their rooms as well as the bathroom. Peter sat down on the bed in his room and was amazed that he was in another country on an unofficial spy mission.

"Is anything about this on my bucket list..." Peter muttered thinking about the bucket list he had made about a month after he had first became Spider-Man. He took it out and looked it over:

 **Get my own giant robot**

 **Have an adventure in space**

 **Kiss a girl**

 **Get my own Christmas album**

 **Get some of my science work published**

 **Have a team up with Captain America**

 **Punch a devil**

Nothing to cross off, he just went on the bed and started looking at the books he had brought with him. He decided to check out again his copy of a comic called Starlight: the Return of Duke McQueen. It was about this old guy who used to be a space hero though he gets called crazy for his story and gets called again to save the planet he had already saved.

About an hour later May went in and told him "Peter, it seems to be getting dark and it's been a long flight so I want to check out. I suggest you get some rest too as our first proper day in France will be a long one."

Peter nodded and said goodnight, she left and Peter went to his clothes and noticed his Spider-Man suit in the case. " _I should probably stay here but... I could get a head start in checking out the surroundings here in Paris. Aunt May won't notice if I am gone for a while..._ " Peter thought as he then got changed into his Spider-Man gear.

He then looked out the window and his heads up display showed that no one was nearby to spot him. After opening the window he then crawled out and slightly closed it again. He needed to get back through again after all.

He then crawled up to the top and looked around him; he then used a running start to jump off and started web slinging. Soon he noticed a car alarm going off and then landed on top of a lamp post. He looked and saw a masked guy with a sack trying to get into a car.

" _Aahh carjackers, among the classic bad guys for us Superheroes to beat up..._ " Peter thought in his head as he jumped down. "So did you forget your keys?" Peter asked casually as he jumped down in front of the man.

The man jumped and took out a gun to which Peter used a web to snatch off him, "You would be better off using a small knife; the first carjacker I ever faced had one and they are kind of my weakness." Peter told him and then punched him out.

Peter then saw police officers coming over towards him dumbfounded, "Officers, I am making a citizen's arrest... those are a thing here in France, are they?" Peter stated handing over the unconscious carjacker.

"No need to thank me, action is my reward!" Peter told them as he web slinged away and the officers then began asking themselves if he was a new partner of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Peter whistled to himself as he landed back on a rooftop but then saw a figure coming towards his direction. "Hey web slinging is my thing! I am going to patent that very soon so if you don't stop then... I am sure i can find a lawyer somewhere, I have a card of a firm from Hell's Kitchen..." Peter shouted at the direction of the figure.

He then saw the figure coming closer and noticed it seemed to be like a girl around his age in a red and black polka dot costume. He thinks that he may have found Ladybug.


	4. First Meeting

Marinette thought that she would had a little bit of a rest that dealing with that last Akuma Villain, this time another repeat one. Alya's father had become Animan again; it seemed that the man had to deal with someone insulting his prized animals again.

She had taken a rest and was starting to make her way past the La Grand Hotel. Soon after that she saw a figure slinging away on a web. She suspected that it could be Anasi again; she would hate for Alya have to deal with two of her family members being Akumatized on the same Day.

After finding a place to hide, Tikki got out of her bag and Marinette said out loud " **Tikki Spots On!** " She the then transformed into Ladybug and then got up to the top of the latest building. She spotted the figure slinging away on a web.

She went after the figure using her Yo-Yo but noticed the figure didn't have any extra arms so it couldn't be Anasi. She got closer but noticed it seemed to be a figure around her size and in a full body costume.

Spider-Man looked at her and was like "so are you the Ladybug I heard about? First of all just Ladybug, not Ladybug Woman or Ms Ladybug?" Spider-Man questioned as Marinette looked him over. She was wondering if it was an Akuma Villain but his costume didn't seem to be magical and could be a costume.

Plus Master Fu didn't tell her anything about a Spider Miraculous and the other Miraculous Heroes didn't have full face masks. The closest exception would be Hawk Moth but even he had his eyes and mouth showing in the mask he did have.

"Sorry not be rude but can I ask who you are?" Marinette asked looking at him weary; she hoped it was not another case of someone without powers putting on a costume to try and seriously do Superhero work like Principal Damocles and the Owl. She hoped she didn't have to keep an eye on this guy to make sure he doesn't get himself hurt.

"Well let me introduce myself; I am the Amazing Spider-Man. Please remember the hyphen as there is a small pause between 'Spider' and 'Man', I was asked to come here and check up on fellow heroes like you and some Cat guy." Spider-Man told her and she just blinked in response.

"Are you sure you're not just a fan playing dress up or misusing something you're not supposed to?" Marinette asked and Spider-Man looked insulted as he then turned and then jumped off the building.

Marinette then quickly ran to the side of the building and looked down; she saw that Spider-Man was sticking to the wall with his hands and knees. "Don't worry you don't have to say that I have fallen for you." Spider-Man quipped and Marinette groaned to herself.

This was another jokester like Cat Noir.

"Nice meeting you Ladybug, I will have to go since its getting dark." Spider-Man told her and he jumped off and then started running down the road. Marinette was tempted to go after him but she knew that he was right and that she should be going back herself. It was a long day and she had been doing enough night time patrols for the week.

She got back home and transformed back, "You know anything about there being a Spider Miraculous, Tikki?" Marinette asked and her Kwami shook her head in the negative.

"I don't believe so Marinette but even then; do you think Spider-Man could be off great help to us if he is an ally?" Tikki asked and Marinette sighed.

"I want to believe so Tikki but Volpina showed me I can't trust every supposed Hero that pops up and even if he does want to be a Hero, he might be reckless as Chloe was when she first started out." Marinette sighed thinking she should be going to bed and thinking she would worry about Spider-Man later.

In the morning she got dressed and got the boxes of cakes for the exchange students for their first day, she said goodbye to her parents as she made her way to school.

She got to the entrance but had to deal with Chloe pushing past her, she ended up accidentally throwing her boxes into the air. He then found someone catching her and then effortlessly catching the boxes.

Everyone who was around was wide eyed at this and the boy looked nervous about doing this, "Thanks for that, I'm Marinette." Marinette asked the boy taking the boxes and making sure the cakes were alright.

"I'm Peter Parker and I'm here for the exchange program here with Ganke." Peter told her introducing herself with Ganke behind him giving a wave and Marinette froze. She then quickly gave one of the boxes back to him and the other one to Ganke. "Thanks..." Peter stated looking inside and seeing the message spelled out in icing on a cake: " **Welcome to Paris, Peter!** " Ganke saw one addressed to him in his box.

"Oh you will be in my class and I am the class representative of our class." Marinette told them with a big smile.

"Thanks so much Marinette; I have never been giving free cakes except for my birthday before." Peter beamed looking at his cake and could not help tucking in as well as Ganke. Marinette then waved to them going in as she was joined by Alya.

"So falling for one of the new boys Marinette?" Alya asked with a smile and Marinette winced; someone had to use that lame joke to her again so soon. "Guess what, there could be a new superhero in Paris based on a Spider. Appeared early last night some police officers had said; I will have to get footage myself for the Ladyblog." Alya told her and Marinette of course already knew about Spider-Man.

But at the moment while at school, she will focus on making sure the exchange students are welcome at the school.


	5. First Day

Marinette showed Peter and Ganke to their classroom and their seats where Kim and Max normally sat; Peter sat down while Alya came in and Marinette introduced her as her best friend. "So both you boys come from New York, that's where most of the Superheroes in your country are usually; aren't they?"Alya asked and they gave a slight nod; "Well in your luck as not only do I have a huge collection of Majestia comics but I run the Ladyblog; the biggest source of news for Paris' superheroes especially Ladybug and Cat Noir." Alya told them proudly showing them the Ladyblog on her phone.

Ganke seemed interested but Peter was already in high alert, writing down the URL on a notepad he got out. He decided he wanted to check this blog out later for his research on Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Looks like I have a new fan already." Alya laughed and Marinette giggled along with Ganke.

Peter shook his head as Alya then showed them the news footage of Spider-Man from the previous day. "We got a new hero from just yesterday; you will be sure to check it out and my statement on it when I have it posted." Alya stated as Ganke's eyes widened.

"No way; is that the Spider-Man? How did he get all the here to Paris?" Ganke asked as Alya and Marinette blinked and Peter looked nervous.

He was asked if he knew him; "I know about him but he is one of the superheroes out there. Ask Peter as he swings about his neighbourhood." Ganke told them as most of the other students started coming in. Peter was hesitant and silent to say anything about Spider-Man in a class.

Why did he have to go out the previous day again?

Luckily he was saved by the bell as it were as the teacher Ms Bustier came in to start the class. She asked Peter and Ganke to come to the front of the classroom. "Morning class; as you can see our new exchange students all the way from America start today so I hope you will all make them feel very welcome. Peter, Ganke could you introduce yourselves to the class please." Ms Bustier told them as they both cleared their breaths.

"Well hello; I'm Ganke Lee and I come from Brooklyn. I attend Brooklyn Visions where my roommate is my best pal Miles. I like video games, computers, lego and comics. When not at the school I visit my folks at home." Ganke introduced himself to a polite clap from the rest of the class. Peter cleared his breath some more as he realised that he was next.

"Well hi; I'm Peter Parker and I live in Queens with my Aunt May; I have never actually met any queens though." Peter told them and he got some laughs (one stuck up arrogant looking girl looked like she was giving a mocking laugh) making Peter groan. He then continued on "well I go to Midtown school of Science & Technology and I intern at the IT department of this company." Peter finished as he then went back to his seat and put his head down to his arms in shame.

Marinette then went and told him to get up; she then gave him a comforting smile saying she did not think his joke was not too bad. Peter gave a grateful smile in return as she went back to her seat.

" _Well I made myself a fool out of the class for my first impression; seems like I made friends with Marinette at least so Parker Luck no so bad so far._ " Peter thought in his head as they then began the lessons.

Peter did have trouble reading the words in the textbook due to not knowing the French language very well (at least he had the hearing aid devices) but he was able to get through the lessons alright.

At lunch he was looking at the Ladyblog on his phone (the phone had a translation feature) and he was having a look at some footage of Ladybug and Cat Noir in action. Satisfied he had some luck in looking up the heroes; he decided to call the number to Fury.

Fury picked up and Peter was startled that Fury was grunting; " _Parker; do you know the concept of 'time difference' because despite what time it might be in Paris; here in the Triskellion... IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING, I AM JUST OUT OF MY BED!_ " Fury thundered at him startling Peter.

"Sorry Fury, I forgot that detail. It's just that last night I went out and met Ladybug briefly. Plus I found this blog about her and Cat Noir so I wanted to update you and... wait; you sleep at the Triskellion?" Peter responded apologetically.

" _I run the biggest espionage and anti-terrorist force in the world Parker; this job is my entire life._ " Fury responded as he then hung up. Peter then saw Marinette waving to him at a table where other classmates were and he decided to go join them. Ganke was there and Peter sat next them.

Then came a blonde haired girl and a girl with glasses that Peter saw in the classroom and Alya whispered to them that it was Chloe Bourgeois (the daughter of Paris' mayor and who owned the hotel he was staying at) and her friend Sabrina Raincomprix. "Oh look the two nerds from America being led to the school by Dupain-Cheng; they decided to join the group of losers." Chloe told them snidely with Alya and Marinette glaring at her.

"I am sorry but I didn't realise the school was holding auditions for a French remake of Mean Girls." Peter snarked as Chloe looked at her dumbstruck. She was demanding if he knew who she was and Peter just told her "I am guessing a spoilt rich girl who feels her status gives her a free pass to be rude and mean to people." Peter replied putting his head down to his food and waving at her dismissively.

Chloe had her mouth open and then walked off in a huff followed by Sabrina; Alya and Marinette were shocked that Peter openly stood up to Chloe no problem there. "It's official; you are now my 2nd best friends next to Marinette." Alya beamed at Peter who shrugged it off.

He had deal with snobs and bullies all his life. After lunch when they were going out the door a blonde boy that Peter recognised from class came up to Peter; "I'm Adrien and welcome to the school; you shouldn't be mean to Chloe. I have been her friend since childhood and she is much softer and more vulnerable than she looks." The boy told her and they then noticed Chloe was rudely going past several other students and giving mean insults to them.

"Well then either she is either an incredible actress or you are a horrible judge of character." Peter remarked as he just kept going off.

 **One more day and the Endgame is here. Also any comics you are readying right now? I read most of mine on Comixology and I wanted to tell you about these particular comics I am reading:**

 **The latest issue of the Avengers comic that came out today; it's a tie in to War of the Realms (Marvel seems to have a law that they need to have at least 1 event every few months) and it's about the Squadron Supreme of America. In this run Coulson came back to life (from what I read he was killed by Deadpool on the lead up to Secret Empire) and is now not the superhero fanboy anymore. He has put together the Squadron Supreme of America (basically a team of Superheroes from an alternate dimension that are expies of the Justice League). It's still unknown how Coulson put them together or if they are the ones already existing in the marvel Universe (there is at least 1 Hyperion exiting from what I remember). In this issue they show a twist on the concept of a Superhero team working for the government of the US. I won't spoil anything but there is a twist near the end about Coulson.**

 **Spider-Man: Life Story; a miniseries showing what if Spidey and the Marvel universe aged naturally from their first appearance. Each issue is set in a different decade. Shows twists from the normal Spidey timeline and I loved that it showed Jameson actually having to face consequences for having funded the creation of super villains to fight Spidey. It shows the effects of Superheroes existing during the Vietnam War and Captain America has an awesome subplot in the book.**


	6. End of a School Day

After school Peter was in the courtyard and was passed by Adrien who was still giving him a look. "Sorry about my bud Adrien; he has too much of a blind soft spot for Chloe. I'm Nino." said a black boy with glasses and a hat giving Peter a friendly smile. Peter waved to him as he then walked up to where Ganke was with Alya and Marinette.

"We were just discussing the heroes you guys have in America; so what do you like?" Alya asked and Peter thought he could get into the conversation and see if it leads to him learning anything about Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Well I love the Avengers; especially Captain America with his physic defying shield. In fact there is a bigger Cap fanboy in this guy called Coulson who works at the company I intern at." Peter explained and then there were people shouting. People said they saw on their phones there is now an Akuma villain down the street of the school.

Peter and Marinette grew alert and Peter shouted "sorry I have to go and meet my Aunt May..." Peter said running to the exit with Ganke looking at his direction oddly.

"I have to go meet my parents at the bakery..." Marinette told them running to another direction. Alya sighed already used to this with Marinette but it seems like Peter was like this as well.

* * *

In an undisclosed underground base it was the headquarters of HAMMER; a group of rogue SHIELD agents who were disillusioned with the organisation or had been dismissed for various reasons. They had allied with several mercenaries to promote their agenda which was anti SHIELD and anti superhumans.

In the main office seated a man in a wheelchair and grey hair; he was HAMMER's leader and founder former SHIELD agent Felix Blake. He had resigned from SHIELD in anger following a permanent back injury when he was against a terrorist cyborg. It had caused him to become mostly wheelchair bound and soured his view on enhanced humans; led to him going on his campaign.

He had a new plot which involved a supervillain he had hacked some databases to allow her to be paroled by one of his HAMMER spies in the NYPD; she had been giving back the confiscated tech that she had used. He had gotten word that Fury had sent Spider-Man to France to research the heroes using the Miraculous' there.

He knew he was choosing correct in the villain they were using for this job; she had faced the masked spider freak before and had almost killed him.

He had himself wheel chaired out to the main lobby of the base; there was a long black haired thin woman with octagon shaped goggles and a dark green bodysuit. She had an electronic harness and connected to it from the back were four clawed limbs made from soft robotics.

"Welcome to HAMMER; Doctor Octavius. I'm Commander Felix Blake the director of HAMMER and I hope we can trust you on the mission we have for you." Blake told the woman.

Doctor Olivia Octavius or Doctor Octopus as she was dubbed by the media had been a scientist who worked at Alchemax but turned to crime when she was fired for dangerous experiments. She had fought Spider-Man and was the first to give him a serious battle.

"Please Felix; call me Liv as its what my friends call me." Octavius told him with a big smirk as she had been thinking of what she could get up to now that she was free.

"We have our Quinjets ready to take you to Paris, France. The so called superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir and the villain Hawk Moth use magical objects called Miraculous and we want you to research and capture them. As an added bonus Spider-Man is there and you can crush him." Blake explained to her and she grinned in delight.

He heard of the legends of the Miraculous and he knew HAMMER could make better use of the powers of creativity and destruction than a couple of stupid teenagers. With their power plus the power of Hawk Moth's Miraculous to create villains; they could crush the Superhumans of the world.

They would be able to take down SHIELD and he would have himself installed as the public face of protection people from Superhumans with him as Director of HAMMER.

For this mission he would be going with Octavius to supervise her. If she failed then he had a backup plan. They had stolen Stark Tech bought from the mercenary known as the Ghost and he had Agent Anne Weaver use it to create a weapon to take down the so called heroes himself.


End file.
